Quiromante
by LuRocks
Summary: One Shot - Lisbon tenta ler a sorte nas mãos do cético Jane. "Chegou a se perguntar se Lisbon realmente acreditava que podia ler mãos, e por isso ele não via mentira por através dela. Mas se perguntou também, se a razão de não buscar desmascará-la, estava intimamente ligada ao fato de gostar da pequena carícia".


**Ainda não tenho bala na agulha pra fazer estórias mais complexas, então aqui vai mais um one shot.**

**The Mentalist não me pertence. Infelizmente. :(**

_- Incrível, às vezes parece que você realmente tem poderes paranormais._

Diz Lisbon com entusiasmo ao presenciar mais um truque de Jane.

_-Não existe essa de poderes paranormais Lisbon. – Retruca o consultor como de costume_

_-Não seja cético só porque você não possui. Eu por exemplo... sei ler o futuro nas mãos._

_-Como cigana? Lisbon, já trabalhei em circo, desmascaro todos os tipos de fraudes._

_-Mas eu não sou uma fraude, logo não há o que desmascarar. - Disse em tom desafiador._

_-Ok, então me mostre, mas já aviso: Quando eu revelar seu truque, não precisa disfarçar o desconforto, você cora quando está mentindo._

Só de ouvir Jane dizer estas palavras, Lisbon sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, para o delírio do mentalista, que se divertiu com a situação.

_-Ok Jane, sem delongas, vamos à leitura, mão direita, por favor._

Jane faz como o ordenado e coloca sua mão sobre a de Teresa. Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas começa a acariciar as linhas da palma da mão do consultor timidamente. As mãos dele eram macias, bem cuidadas para um homem. Ela permanece fitando sua palma, concentradamente, enquanto os olhos azuis de Jane passeavam pelo rosto dela, buscando qualquer sinal de fraude, que de acordo com o previsto, deveria aparecer em breve.  
Mas ao olhar Lisbon acariciando sua mão com ternura, Jane não conseguia prestar atenção no truque, apenas como ela ficava linda quando estava concentrada em uma tarefa. Seus cabelos escuros caiam sobre o ombro, e vez ou outra ela levantava a sobrancelha, como quem descobriu alguma coisa. Ele conseguia ver tensão por entre a face dela, um pouco de desconforto, ternura e diversão. Nada que acusasse algum tipo de golpe. Chegou a se perguntar se Lisbon realmente acreditava que podia ler mãos, e por isso ele não via mentira por através dela. Mas se perguntou também, se a razão de não buscar desmascará-la, estava intimamente ligada ao fato de gostar da pequena carícia.

_-Esta é a linha da vida, bem tortuosa Jane._

_-Mehh! Todas são Libson, todas são..._

_-Ok, falarei então um pouco do seu passado..._

_-Poupe saliva, somo amigos e você conhece meu passado, não vai conseguir me impressionar com isso._

Libson ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas Jane ainda não se dava por satisfeito, ela havia provocado e teria o que pediu.

_-Então é o futuro que você quer, bem... Vejo um futuro apocalíptico: Sua vida cairá em desgraça se não abandonar velhos hábitos._

_-Como perseguir um serial killer por vingança? Tem alguma chance disso não terminar em desgraça? Por favor, Lisbon, se for tentar enganar alguém, precisa ser mais criativa que isso._

Jane percebe a irritação e tensão nos ombros da moça, que não desiste...

_-Bem, já que duvida tanto assim dos meus poderes paranormais, vou lhe dar a previsão de algo que acontecerá dentro de poucos minutos._

Agora Jane achou a proposta interessante, era a hora de finalizar, o golpe sem misericórdia.

_-Receberás uma surpresa. Esta é a previsão, só não posso dizer se é boa ou ruim, pois no meu curso por correspondência, só abordava esta especificidade no segundo módulo._

Ao terminar a frase, antes que Jane pudesse tecer qualquer comentário debochado, Lisbon se inclinou e o beijou nos lábios, seco, um estalinho. Aos poucos foi aprofundando o beijo, ao perceber que o consultor oferecia livre passagem. Ela ainda segurava sua mão, enquanto a língua passeava pelo céu da boca. Num ato dominador, Lisbon enlaçou o braço em seu pescoço, colando o corpo com torpor. Largou sua mão e emaranhou os dedos em seus cachos loiros, fazendo com que Jane finalmente a tomasse pela cintura e começasse a ditar o ritmo das carícias. Ao perceber o desejo do consultor, Lisbon se afastou, sorriu olhando nos seus olhos e com malícia proferiu:

_-Bom eu vi que foi, quero saber se foi surpresa._

Jane que fez um pouco de força pra se lembrar do que falavam antes do acontecido, ao se dar conta, olhou para baixo e sorriu com certo constrangimento.

_-Belo truque Lisbon, belo truque...  
_

__

**-Fim-**

_****_**Estou tentando escrever um cross over de Castle e TM, **

**mas aí minha criatividade vaga e vem parar aqui. Hahaha  
**

**Obrigada pela visita. **

**Lembrando que críticas são muito bem vindas pra quem está começando a escrever.**

**;)**


End file.
